


Purple Nightmare

by accurst_writer



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Gen, It starts angsty, ambiguous end, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: While crying on the beach during Regret Message, Riliane wakes up, and finds herself in Lucifenia Palace again. But younger. Is it possible she dreamed the entire thing? Was it just a dream, or was it a prophecy? Will it all happen again?





	Purple Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Riliane is older, but for the purposes of this fic, just imagine that Allen/Alexiel is older, okay?

_“WHY? I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS!” I cry out to the waves, as the memories of my precious brother Allen flow in my head. He was always the most loyal person in the world and I miss him dreadfully!_

_In my hand, I hold a glass bottle with my wish written on a piece of paper inside. I continue to cry out with all my might “I MISS YOU SO BADLY! PLEASE, PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME!!! I’M SO SORRY! I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! YOU WERE ALWAYS SO LOYAL TO ME!” I can hear footsteps behind me, I don’t bother turning. I presume it is Clarith, the lady whom I have been staying with._

_More and more memories flood my mind; Allen, his hand on his sword, nodding grimly at what I had to say and, a few hours later, returning with blood on his clothes. Him, with my usual dress on, hugging me and promising that no-one will know the difference. Him, standing on that terrible executioner’s platform, all the while smiling to the sky… and him, no longer alive. That awful blade had taken away the one thing I hold dear in this life._

_  
“IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!! I SHOULD HAVE DIED IN YOUR PLACE! YOU DIDN’T DESERVE THIS, ALLEN! NO-ONE DID! I WAS A HORRIBLE QUEEN! NO-ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ME WITH A COUNTRY! LOOK AT EVERYTHING I DID! ALL THE DESTRUCTION I CAUSED! BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS OF MICHAELA AND I WAS TOO PRIDEFUL! I BELIEVED NOTHING IN THE WORLD COULD DESTROY ME! I WAS WRONG, SO SO WRONG! I HOPE THAT, ONE DAY, YOU CAN FORGIVE ME ALLEN, I NEVER WANTED YOU TO DIE”_

_In a moment of strength, I throw the glass bottle in my hand far, far out to sea, remembering the time Allen told me about the myth that said if I do this my wish should come true. I hope it will, but I don’t even believe in things like that._

_I fall down onto the hard pebbles, my head in my hands, crying my heart out. Repeating the one phrase “WHY? WHY?” over and over again. My cries eventually turn into nothing but indistinguishable sobs, the tears streaming down my face, I can’t get the image of Allen, dead, out of my mind._

“RILIANE LUCIFEN D’AUTRICHE! WAKE UP!!!”

“W-what? What’s going on? A-Alexiel?” Upon seeing him I start to cry again.

“Ssshh. It’s okay, I swear. You’re fine. I’ve got you. What’s wrong?”

“I-I had a nightmare. It was so scary!”

“I can imagine” his face is grim “You were crying a lot, and screaming, but I couldn’t make out the words.”

“I-it was so scary! You died! I lost you forever! I couldn’t bear it if that happened! A-Alexiel” I burst into tears again.

“Shush, Rili, I’ve got you. Calm down for me and tell me what happened from the start, okay?”

“W-well, it started when we were five and I was possessed by a demon” I tell him the whole complicated story, from me being possessed and him being adopted, all the way to his death and my breakdown at the beach. All the while he nods, listening carefully.

“So, I died in your place?” He confirms. “Y-yes” I stutter, tearfully.

“Well” he says “I don’t see a problem with that” What? Really? Does he not realise that involves him dying? I quickly point this out: “Erm, didn’t you remember that that would involve your death?” He nods “Yes. But if it's to protect you, I would face even death itself bravely and with a smile”

“Really? I’m not worth that level of caring” he shakes his head at my statement. “No, Riliane, you are worth everything I can do to keep you safe. I swear this on my honour as the prince and heir to the throne of Lucifenia.” I sleepily smile at him. “Alexiel?” He looks at me “Yes, Riliane?” I sigh “I’m tired”

“Okay, Riliane, sleep now. I’ll protect you from any more nightmares.” He really does care about me. But then, I care for him too. I’d never hurt him the way I did in my nightmare.

I lie down and stare at the ceiling for a good minute before shivering slightly. “Rili? Are you cold?” I nod slightly, he gently pulls me closer and hugs me to keep me warm.

I wake up in the morning with Alexiel’s arms still around me. He’s asleep now.

I hear a knock on the door and I quickly poke Alexiel. “Come on, ‘Lexiel! Get up! Chartette is here with our breakfast and she can’t see us sharing a bed!” He sleepily opens his eyes as I hiss “Get into your own bed, quickly!” His eyes widen and he says “Okay, okay, I’m on it!” He jumps off my bed and across the room, into his own bed as fast as he can. On the way across he accidentally brushes against the dressing table, knocking my hand mirror off with a clatter, shattering the glass.

“Princess Riliane? Prince Alexiel? Are you two alright?” Oh. In the excitement of getting Alexiel over to his bed, I forgot to answer the door. “Yes, we’re fine, Chartette, come in!” The red-haired girl opens the door, her hair in its over-excited pigtails, our breakfast in her hands.

She puts one tray on my lap and one on Alexiel’s. She then gives us a cheery wave and backs out of the room. I swear she acts like a little child, despite being in her late teens or twenties!

“Mmmm! Croissants!” I exclaim loudly. “And earl grey tea!” Alexiel adds, laughing. I really like breakfast.

Later we proceeded to our schoolroom to be greeted on the way by Minister Presi. He says to me, “Princess Riliane, If I may speak to you for a moment?”

He doesn’t leave me time to say anything before dragging me off to the side. “M’lady, if I may be so bold, now, I really think it is high time you and Alexiel start thinking about who will be the eventual ruler of Lucifenia” I tilt my head to the side in confusion, “Minister Presi, I always presumed Alexiel would rule, he is older than me after all.” He nods slowly “Well, that would be presumed, but I must say, if you were to focus more on becoming queen, you would have my fullest support”

“But, Minister Presi, That’s not how the law works! The oldest child becomes the next ruler of the country!” He grins. He looks quite sinister now! “Incorrect, Lady Riliane. The law states, and I quote, “In the event of the current monarch’s death, if they have no living spouse, the oldest living child shall become the next monarch” You see it, don’t you, Lady Riliane? The oldest LIVING child”.

Wait. Does he mean? “Do you mean, I would rule if Alexiel died?” His grin is becoming more and more of a smirk now “Yes, indeed I do, Lady Riliane. If you work hard to become queen, I should see to it that you could rule” NO! No no no NO! I’m positive a conversation like this occurred in my dream! I refuse to let it happen again! But if I refuse, will he be mad? My train of thought is interrupted by Minister Presi speaking again.

“If you do not accept this deal, M’lady, and I would advise you to do so, I am worried about a political threat that threatens both Alexiel’s and your life. I just felt I should mention it.” Is he threatening me? Should I pretend to agree? But what if he kills Alexiel before I get a chance to reveal all this?

I eventually summon all my courage and say, in my most formal voice, “Thank you, Minister Presi, for the voice of support. I shall have to think about your kind offer.” He nods, and shoos me off to my schoolroom.

I can’t concentrate on lessons today. I’m shaking, terrified of Minister Presi! There’s no way I can agree to his terms! I would rather die than see Alexiel killed, or adopted like in my dream, but if I don’t accept, dead is what I will be. Alexiel too!

“Lady Riliane? What is the answer?” I stare at the book blankly, I wasn’t listening at all! I feel a tiny squeeze on my hand and a note slides across the table. It reads “17”. I smile at Alexiel before answering the teacher confidently “Seventeen”. She smiles and says “I guess you were listening after all”

I smile gratefully at Alexiel, who grins back.

On our way to lunch, I speak to Alexiel. “Thank you so much! I really wasn’t listening” He laughs and says “Yes, I figured. Is something on your mind? You look worried”

“Well, on my way to the schoolroom, when Minister Presi said he wanted to talk to me...” I tell him everything that Presi said, including his threats. “Oh my, so he wants you to rule? Or he’ll kill us both?”

“Yes! I don’t know what to do! I can’t let him kill you, but if I don’t do anything we both will die!” He gently takes my hand and tells me “It’s okay, Rili, we’ll figure it out. I can ask Mother if she will dine with us alone and then we can tell her.”

“Okay. Thank you, Alexiel.” He smiles at me and says “It’s not a problem”. A sudden thought occurs to me, so I voice it. “Hey ‘Lexiel? What if she doesn’t believe us?” He hugs me and says “I’ll not let you die. I won’t die either, okay?” I nod. “B-but how?” He smiles down at me and says “If it comes to it, I’ll ask if I can leave, and they can announce me dead” “NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I’M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT! THAT HAPPENED IN MY DREAM PLEASE DON’T YOU CAN’T”

He places a finger on my lips “Shush, Rili. I’m sure she’ll believe us anyway” He uses his sleeve to quickly wipe away my tears, before hugging me closer.

“You two, It’s time for- oh, is everything alright?” Oh, it’s just mother. Alexiel replies quickly. “Yes, yes, we are fine, Riliane just got a bit scared” “Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?” I see Alexiel nod and say “Yes, actually, mother. Can we please dine with you alone?” She nods and says “Of course! We can eat in the second dining room.”

Alexiel stops hugging me but takes my hand, we hold hands all the way to the dining room.

Over luncheon, Alexiel and I tell mother everything. She smiles “So, you want me to keep Minister Presi away from you both?” We respond at the exact same time “Yes please” Mother says “alright” as Chartette clears away our plates.

As we are leaving the room, I hear Chartette asking Mother “Do you believe them?” “I’m not sure, Riliane always had a good imagination, but I will try and keep them safe”

I look at Alexiel, but he smiles reassuringly. “Rili, I believe you.”

“Thank you”

He says “I know we are supposed to do our studying now, but I was thinking we could sneak into the kitchen and “borrow” some cake?” I grin. “I like the idea but I don’t want cake! It’s too sweet!” Alexiel chuckles and says “Yes, but I want cake! We can try and find you something else!”

As we creep through the corridor towards the kitchen, I startle us both by accidentally catching my dress on one of the door handles. I hiss “God! This dress isn’t good for sneaking in!”

Alexiel whispers “Would you like to stay here on guard? It might be easier than sneaking around in that skirt.” I smile and agree. “I’ll whistle if I hear or see anyone coming.”

“Good idea”

After about five minutes, I see Ney walking along, and whistle innocently. “Hello!” She calls. “What are you up to?” I do my innocent smile and say “Up to? Nothing! Why would I be up to anything?” Ney just grins and says “If I go in the kitchen will I see Alexiel stealing cake?” How does she know? “Noooo??” I can hear the question in my voice. “Okay, then I’ll go in!” Ney pushes past me before I can stop her. I hope Alexiel had the sense to hide… “Out! You know I can see your feet under the table, right?” I hear a giggle before Alexiel comes sprinting out of the kitchen at top speed. He almost runs into me, before I step back so he just stops in time.

“Did you get anything?” “Yup! I got cake for me, and look what I got for you!” He holds up a paper bag of brioche. “YAY! Thank you!” I call happily.

We both sprint off back down the corridor before entering our sitting room. I say “Shall we eat and do our homework?” He nods and picks up a stack of books, placing them on the table. I grab one and Alexiel grabs another, we both start to read.

For a minute the room is filled with the sound of pages turning. Eventually, I speak, whilst pointing to a sentence in my book “Hey, ‘Lexiel? Look at this!” He reads the sentence out loud. “To the point where, if someone disagrees even politely with the ruler, the person who spoke against them can be sentenced to death. Such is the power of the totalitarian state” He looks at me. “My god. Imagine living under that kind of rule, where you couldn’t speak for fear of dying!” I nod. “It would be awful! I’m so glad no-one sentences people to death here!” Alexiel nods “Yeah. They outlawed the death penalty a few years ago. I believe Lucifenia is considered very forward-thinking these days” I hope it never changes. I’m not very good with the idea of people dying.

A bell strikes and we both jump, quickly attempting to hide our half-eaten food, before Alexiel laughs “Oh, its only the quarter-hour. We don’t have to hide our food just yet, there should be about fifteen minutes before Chartette brings our tea” I smile and take a bite out of my brioche, before returning to my book. Before long the clocktower chimes again, this time we count three tolls of the bell. “Oh, look! It’s tea time!” We exclaim together. I don’t know where we got that expression but it’s always been our phrase.

As we finish speaking Mariam enters with our tea trays in her hands. “Mariam? Where’s Chartette?” I ask. Chartette always brings our tea! “My apologies, Lady Riliane, but I told Chartette to let me take the tea up today because I found a large quantity of both the cake and brioche missing and I suspect it was her” I attempt to keep a straight face, but internally I am laughing so hard. Alexiel goes insanely red, and finally speaks “Um, Mariam? It wasn’t Chartette that stole the cake and brioche. It was me.” Alexiel, you dummy! We could have got away with it! Now I have to get you out of trouble “No it wasn’t. I’m the one who did it. Alexiel’s just covering for me” Alexiel glares at me, before saying “No. It was definitely me. Riliane’s just trying to keep me out of trouble” I fold my arms, and say “Well, Mariam, you can believe that Alexiel stole it, or you can be correct” Alexiel instantly says “Riliane, you got our names the wrong way around. You meant “You can believe Riliane stole it, or you can be correct” didn’t you?” He’s annoyingly good at this wordplay. “No! You are the one that got the names wrong. I meant that Mariam can think you did it, or she can be correct in knowing that I did it”

“FINE! MARIAM! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO STOLE IT, NEY WILL PROVE IT! SHE CAUGHT ME!” God. I was hoping he wouldn’t bring Ney into this, because she will indeed say that Alexiel did it.

Mariam looks like she’s had enough. “I don’t really care. We can always bake more, but stop this incessant argument!” We both shut up. “We’ve stopped” “Good. Now eat your tea and drink your cake. OH FORGET IT!” I start laughing. Alexiel just looks confused. “Why did she yell “Oh forget it” and leave?” In-between fits of laughter I say “She accidentally said to eat our tea and drink our cake rather than the other way around” He laughs as well before we both drink our cake and eat our tea, as Mariam would say it.

“Hey, ‘Lexiel?” I say quietly. “Yes?” He manages to say around a mouthful of cake. “After dinner, do you want to sneak out to the beach?” I ask. “Why not. Let’s do it!” Alexiel was always up for an adventure. We while away the time until dinner by playing with our toys. Alexiel picks up a small toy doll in a bottle. I pick up a dragon toy, and pretend to attack “Grrrr!” Alexiel pretends to be the doll and says “Oh no! A dragon is chasing me! What on earth should I do?” I pick up a tin soldier and yell “Stay back! I shall defeat the dragon!” In response to this, Alexiel finds another soldier, with different coloured armour, and yells “Not on my watch! That is my dragon, and he shall conquer the world for me!” We make our soldiers have a duel in which the dragon gets defeated and runs off.

“Riliane? Alexiel? It is time for dinner! Please come through!” Mother’s here. “Yes mother, just coming!” We both run through to the dining hall and take our usual seats. “What’s for dinner, mother?” Alexiel asks curiously. “It’s lemon chicken” she replies. I smile, Lemon chicken is really good!

  
As dinner is served we make idle conversation. “You two, I heard a lot of yelling from your playroom today, is everything alright?” I giggle “Mother! You promised to call it our “sitting room” we aren’t babies!” She smiles “Oh yes sorry, I meant I heard a lot of yelling from your sitting room today, is everything alright?” Alexiel smiles at how mother corrected herself and says “Yes, everything’s fine, we were just playing.” I instantly interrupt to clarify “We had a princess doll and a dragon who’s owner wanted to conquer the world! And a brave knight who wanted to defend the princess doll! But she didn’t need defending! She hit the dragon on the snout, just as the knight defeated the dragon’s owner and both owner and dragon ran off!” Mother shakes her head. “Too old to have a “Playroom” but not too old to play with dolls?” I nod proudly.

“Please may I leave the table?” Alexiel finished his dinner really quickly! I gobble up the last mouthfuls of my own before adding “Yes, may I leave the table as well?” Mother rolls her eyes and says “Riliane! Your table manners! You used the fourth knife when you were supposed to use the third! And you gobbled your meal! Do you not listen to etiquette lessons at all?” Just to spite her “Table manners” I purposely knock the last knife in the line off the table. “Your fifth knife!” Mother exclaims. “Sooo? May we leave the table?” Mother replies “I never thought I would see the day when you two wanted to leave the table before pudding!” I look at Alexiel. He shrugs and responds “If we have pudding, we’ll have to go to bed straight away afterwards, right?” Mother nods. “So, if we leave the table now, can we go to our playr- I mean sitting room?” I’m the only person who really likes calling it the sitting room huh? Alexiel almost called it the playroom just now! “Yes, if you want”

We leave the table quickly, running to our sitting room before Alexiel fumbles around by the fireplace for a minute.

“Aha! I got it!” He calls triumphantly as the stones at the back of the hearth move to the side, showing a secret passage which I know leads to the outside world.

“Let’s go!” I call as I jump into the fireplace, stopping in order to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. “Ouch!” I yell as something that feels suspiciously like Alexiel comes running into the back of me. “Sorry, Rili! I didn’t see you.” We laugh and walk down the steep stone stairs hand in hand.

Before long we have left the darkness of the stairwell and are in a corridor, dimly lit by some small holes in the wall, which I know lead into the main castle but are covered by tapestries.

I look at Alexiel, who is about to speak. “Rili?” “Sshh! We can’t be loud here or we’ll get found!” “Of course, sorry”

As we push open another door and step outside, Alexiel grabs my hand. “Let’s go!” he calls, running down the familiar path to the beach. Within minutes we arrive on the sandy part of the beach.

I smile upon seeing the setting sun and start to run towards the sea’s edge where we normally play.

“OWWW!” I burst into tears, having fallen over something in the sand. “RILIANE! Are you alright?” Alexiel calls, quickly running to my side. “O-ouch! ‘Lexiel! It hurts!” He quickly uses his handkerchief to bandage my scraped knee. I look over to where I fell. “There’s nothing there! What did I fall over? Am I so stupid that I fell over nothing?”

Alexiel quickly grabs my hand and says “No! You’re not stupid! I bet the sand isn’t level and we just can’t see that because of the stupid twilight!” I stutter “W-why would the sun try and hurt us like that? It’s mean!”

Alexiel squeezes my hand and says “I bet it isn’t that mean! It’s probably just like a child trying to prank his or her friends! And look! The sunset makes the sky turn orange! That’s your favourite colour!” I smile and look up at the sky. “You’re right! It’s beautiful, the way it makes the sky all colourful”

“Think of it like that, a child which can be unintentionally mean occasionally, whilst having fun, but in the end can make beautiful things. Like how we do beautiful drawings” I like that. Alexiel has given me a nicer idea, however. “I think I’ll think of it as two children, day and night, who work together to create beautiful things!”

He nods in agreement. “Like how our paintings are always better if we do them together” I quickly look up at the sky. “We should go back before it gets dark!” He nods. “Let’s play a little longer first?” I grin. “Alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I left their ages unstated so you can decide whether they are older and this is a happy ending, or whether they are five, and that ending was the start of Twiright Prank and Riliane is about to get possessed for the first time...


End file.
